No podemos estar juntos
by PlantsWeasley
Summary: El mundo mágico está renaciendo entre sus cenizas, Hermione Granger debe seguir con su vida, pero tras darse cuenta que su relación con Ron Weasley no está funcionando, su vida cambiará por completo. ¿Cómo hará para seguir con su vida? ¿Volverá a ver a sus padres? ¿Será capaz de enamorarse de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

Después de la guerra las cosas fueron muy extrañas para todos, ¿cómo se supone que debíamos seguir con nuestras vidas?

Nos acostumbramos a llorar a los fallecidos. Algunos magos se recuperaron más rápido que otros, llenaron de optimismo a aquellos que no podían ver más allá de su dolor. Los Weasleys eran una de esas familias, Harry era uno de esos magos, McGonagall era una de esas brujas.

La abuela de Neville, Augusta, cuidó de Molly, Molly cuidaba de su esposo y juntos de los chicos, sobre todo de George que siempre miraba a su alrededor como perdido, como esperando a Fred.

Poco a poco la comunidad mágica debía ser reconstruida, Hogwarts debía alzarse de nuevo, se necesitaba un nuevo ministro, nueva paz.

Al mes de la última batalla en el castillo, el mundo mágico volvía a una aparente tranquilidad. Se nombró a Kingsley Shaklebolt como nuevo ministro de magia. Se inició la reconstrucción de Hogwarts con ayuda internacional, y antiguos comerciantes del Callejón Diagon volvieron a sus tiendas. Todo estaba encaminado, menos los Weasley.

Comenzó la cacería de mortifagos, la investigación a miembros del ministerio que trabajaron bajo el periodo de Thicknesse, entre ellos Dolores Umbriege que fue encerrada en Azkaban por crímenes contra los muggles, maltrato a criaturas mágicas y supuesta alianza con el enemigo, aunque esto último nunca fue confirmado.

Arthur volvió al trabajo, por insistencia de Bill, eso empezó un poco la rutina en la casa Weasley. Poco a poco se encaminaron.

Para el juicio de los Malfoy, Harry declaró en favor de ellos, pidió que se les juzgara como amigos y se les condenara por sus fallas, pero que para él estaban libres de todo mal. Los perdonaba de corazón. Cuando fue mi turno de declarar solo dije que a Draco, al único que había visto en la batalla, no fue un enemigo, desde el momento en que comenzó todo él se dio cuenta que estaba en lugar incorrecto y se refugió con nosotros en el castillo cuando Voldemore se alejó al bosque a esperar a Harry.

A Narcissa no se le condenó, a Draco Malfoy se le obligó a trabajar en la reconstrucción del Hogwarts como servicio a la comunidad, un mago se levantó y objeto que no estaba de acuerdo, porque Draco Malfoy había matado a Dumbledore.

-Severus Snape fue quien mató a Dumbledore. - defendió Harry - Yo estaba ahí, Draco no quería hacerlo así que Snape se adelantó y lo mató, Snape no quería que Draco viviera su vida con la muerte de Dumbledore rondando en su espalda y era deseo de Dumbledore que Snape lo matara y no Draco.

Un murmullo se alzó en el salón, pero no se habló más del asunto.

A Lucius Malfoy se le condenó a dos años en Azkaban, por ayudar al señor Tenebroso y someter a su familia a obtener la marca oscura.

Los hermanos Carrow, que fueron enjuiciados esa misma tarde, se le dieron cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Neville estaba feliz por eso.

Un años después las cosas parecían marchar mejor, nos invitaron a los tres a terminar nuestros estudios a Hogwarts, pero nos negamos, aunque la nueva directora, McGonagall, ya lo esperaba.

Harry empezó a estudiar para ser auror, Ron igual, pero al tiempo renunció y ayudó a George a reabrir la tienda de bromas. Ginny volvió a Hogwarts, junto con Neville y Luna, Malfoy también. Todos habían seguido con sus vidas, menos yo.

El vació por la pérdida de mis padres no me dejaba seguir adelante, los aleje del peligro, de mí, y ya que la guerra había terminado y el mundo parecía volver a girar igual que siempre, lo que más quería era un abrazo de mis padres, pero parecía que no querían ser encontrados.

Ron intentó seguir con nuestra relación, pero no estaba comprometido a eso, se sentía obligado, o yo lo sentía así. Harry había hablado con Ginny, pero esta le pidió tiempo, la muerte de Fred aún la acosaba, pero se veían en Hogsmade o en el mismo Hogwarts, y su relación estaba empezando a sanar.

Ese día era bastante particular, habían aceptado mi solicitud para trabajar en el ministerio como pasante para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica e Internacional, estaba entusiasmada, además de que Kingsley iba ayudarme a buscar a mis padres.

Pero tenía una cita con Ron y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. Ya no podíamos ignorar más lo mal que estaba yendo la relación, y aunque estaba claro que seguíamos juntos porque nuestros sentimientos, el del uno por el otros, eran muy reales, no se podía negar que en todo lo demás estamos mal.

Por eso me encontraba en el Callejón frente a uno de los restaurantes elegantes que habían abierto, esperando a Ron.

Llegó puntual, con su sonrisa radiante y un traje hermoso negro. Ron en realidad era muy apuesto. A medida que se acercaba mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y cuando se detuvo frente a mí e hizo ademán de besarme, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, no pude evitar suspirar.

-Estás hermosa, Hermy, en serio. - Sonreí, llevaba un vestido sencillo, negro, llevaba un pequeño colgante plateado, que Ron me había regalado días atrás, era sencillo, con pequeños diamantes que le daban un brillo perfecto.

-Tú estás encantador, Ron. - le besé. A veces no podía creer que podía hacerlo, pasé mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo en el colegio, sobre todo en la época de Lavander, aún no me acostumbraba a poder hacerlo con libertad.

Entramos al restaurante, nos sentaron en una mesa en el balcón, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna estaba grande, hermosa, una noche perfectamente romántica.

-¿Qué sabes de Harry? - le pregunté luego de pedir la cena, no quería entrar de una en la conversación incómoda que nos esperaba.

-Está en Hogsmade, quiere ver a Ginny mañana. - Ron suspiró - Pero creo que solo logra distraer a Ginny. - No pude evitar reír.

-Vamos, es chistoso que digas eso. - Reclamé - Sabes que Gin tuvo muchos novios en el colegio, se distraía más con Dean, Harry solo va los fines de semana. - A ambos se nos reflejó la tristeza en los ojos cuando mencioné a Dean, pero igual asintió. - Y sabes que ella solo quiere jugar Quidditch luego de Hogwarts, volvió por tu madre, esa es la verdad. - Ron suspiró.

En eso llegó la camarera con nuestros platos y empezamos a comer, en silencio, intercambiamos pocos comentarios, pero siempre nos sonreíamos y de vez en cuando nos tomábamos de la mano.

-¿Cuándo dirás lo que quieres decir, Mione? - suspiré, él me conocía bien.

-Ron… yo… sabes que las cosas entre nosotros no están bien. A veces te comportas como si no quisieras estar conmigo y yo… no estoy muy conectada con esto. Te amo, lo sabes, pero creo que…

-No debes de estar juntos, Hermione, - dijo de la nada - no ahora, lo sé, lo vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo. Yo te amo, y no debes dudar de eso, pero nosotros no nos recuperamos del todo de la guerra, tú aún te sientes mal, por lo de tus padres y porque todo el mundo parece seguir con sus vidas, pero sientes que no tienes a nadie, lo sé, aunque nos tienes a Harry y a mí, no somos suficientes para ti, quieres a tus padres y lo entiendo, yo… yo siento que lleno un vacío en tu vida, en la de George, en mi casa y aunque me gusta trabajar en la tienda quiero descubrirme, y no ser solo la sombra de alguien o el amigo de Harry Potter, quiero vivir mi vida y no quiero arrastrarte en el proceso porque no lo mereces, necesitas estabilidad, lo sé.

Por unos minutos no dije nada, medité las palabras de Ronald Weasley, y en ese momento entendí que me amaba de verdad, veía lo difícil que era para él decir que no deberíamos estar juntos, pero sabía que era lo correcto, una parte de mí lo sabía, quería decirle lo mismo, pero ahora lo que tenía planeado decirle parecía ridículo, Ron lo había pensado mucho más tiempo que yo. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, volví a suspirar.

-Ron, creo que debemos solucionar nuestras vidas, nuestros deseos, lo que queremos, luego debemos buscarlos y empezar de cero.

Más tarde estábamos en la entrada del restaurante, él me abrazaba por lo que, creía, sería la última vez en algún tiempo. Lo besé y sonreí.

-Mantente en contacto, ¿sí? - pidió.

-Escríbeme cuando decidas qué hacer con tu vida. - pedí.

-Avísame cuando encuentres a tus padres. - pidió.

Y así nos despedimos, Ronald Weasley se alejó de mí. Yo di un par de pasos y desaparecí, no quería estar en público.


	2. Chapter 2

- _Vamos, Hermione, despierta, vamos, el mundo no se ha acabado y tienes que seguir con tu vida, vamos, despierta…_

Llevaba un par de minutos con esa guerra interna, era muy diferente pensar que lo mejor era terminar con Ron porque la relación no iba a bien, a realmente terminar con él. En los últimos ocho años Ron siempre había estado en mi vida, aunque al principio no me sentía cómoda con su presencia, siempre estuvo ahí y yo siempre estuve en su vida.

Tenía dos días recordando cada momento que había tenido con Ron: en primer año él noqueó al Troll que pudo haberme matado, yo lo saqué de la cueva luego de la partida de ajedrez mágico que casi le mata, y aunque estaba muerta de miedo por Harry, estaba aterrada por Ron, luego fue él quien estuvo conmigo cuando Harry estuvo en la enfermería. Y fue quien me explicó lo malo que fue la primera guerra, porque había leído sobre eso, pero no es lo mismo que escucharlo de alguien que tenía historias directas de esa época.

Habíamos vivido muchas cosas juntos.

Me levanté de la cama y camine en silencio al baño. Vivía en un apartamento pequeño cerca del Caldero Chorreante, en el Londres muggle. El ministerio me había dado el apartamento, después de todo no tenía con quien volver. Y lo quería ser una invitada permanente en la Madriguera, que estaba en remodelación.

Salí del baño y tome un pergamino. Le escribí a Ginny, algo corto, pero principalmente para contarle lo de Ron y yo.

Abrí mi closet y tome un pantalón de seda gris, algo ajustado a mi cuerpo, una camisa negra y un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón; debía estar presentable en mi primer día en el ministerio.

Tomé un pedazo de pastel de calabaza, que me había enviado Molly Weasley, para desayunar. Amaba su pastel de calabaza.

Minutos después estaba tomando los polvos flu para encaminarme al ministerio. Cuando llegué todo era un pequeño desastre. Todos los magos y brujas caminaban en todas direcciones y empujaron mi cuerpo hasta la estatua de la plaza del ministerio. Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, era horrible, el mago por encima de las criaturas mágicas, ahora todos los seres mágicos estaban juntos, me gustaba más esta estatua.

Cuando entré al ascensor baje hasta el quinto piso. Me presente ante mi jefe y me indicó un lugar donde trabajaría. Me dio una pila de expedientes, eran expedientes de mortifagos que habían escapado de Londres y se estaba pidiendo a los países ayuda para atraparlos y mandarlos a Azkaban.

La mañana fue muy aburrida. Leía los expedientes y revisaba que todo tenía sentida, agregaba nombre a la lista de algunos magos, los que conocía.

A la hora de almuerzo me encontré con Harry y fuimos a almorzar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? - preguntó.

-Horrible, - suspire - siento que me están obligando a revivirlo todo, es espantoso, debería estar luchando por la libertad de los elfos, no leyendo expedientes de mortifagos…

-No puede ser tan horrible, - comentó Harry - es lo que yo hago, entre otras cosas, y me gusta.

-Tú eres auror, querías ser auror, yo mandé la carta por hacerlo.

-Tuviste que volver a Hogwarts, aún no es tarde para hacerlo Herms, llevan dos semanas de clases, podrías volver y decidir mejor sobre lo que quieres hacer, has estado como confundida desde que la guerra terminó, creo que deberías volver al castillo, estar allá un tiempo y aclarar tu mente, más ahora que Ron y tú ya no están juntos…

-Harry, eso es algo que me tiene por el suelo…

-Lo sé, a Ron igual, pero deben volver a estar bien individualmente. Ve a Hogwarts, yo cuido a Ron, tú a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó con Ginny?

-McGonagall no la dejó salir del castillo, no pudimos vernos, yo he ido al castillo y me la he llevado a Hogsmade, pero McGonagall me regañó, ahora tengo que esperar el primer paso que es un mes, o algo así, para verla, pero estamos bien, - dijo antes de que lo preguntara - aún no somos novios… pero estamos intentando ser amigos. Ir poco a poco para que todo funcione.

-Los envidio, - suspiro - Ron y yo no supimos hacer eso…

-Lo intentaron, no les funcionó, pero lo hicieron. - Harry suspiró y se metió a la boca un gran bocado de comida, yo ya me había olvidado de la hamburguesa que tenía la frente, le imite. - Deberías de pensar lo de volver a Hogwarts, dijiste que no querías volver por tus padres, pero si vas al castillo yo mismo iré a Australia y los encontraré…

-¿Harías eso? - el pelinegro sonrió.

-Claro Herms, pero solo si vuelves…

-Lo haré, ahora mismo iré a hablar con Kingsley e iré a hablar con McGonagall, quiero volver, creo que tienes razón, ir al castillo será lo mejor para arreglar mi vida, además, odio a mi jefe…

Terminamos el almuerzo recordando buenos tiempos. Al salir de la hamburguesería fuimos al ministerio. Caminé directo a la oficina del Ministro de magia, para mi sorpresa, McGonagall estaba sentada frente a Kingsley cuando este me dejo pasar.

-Hermione, qué sorpresa, ¿qué tal tu primer día? - Preguntó el ministro.

-Profesora, qué bueno verla. La verdad, quería hablar con ambos. - me senté y ambos magos siguieron mi ejemplo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte señorita Granger? - preguntó la profesora siempre tan correcta.

-¿Qué necesita? - preguntó Kingsley - La veo alterada, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Señor Ministro, profesora McGonagall, debo admitir que he cometido un error, verán, cuando me llegó la carta para volver a Hogwarts pensé que era una etapa de mi vida que debía dejar de lado. Recordará, señor Ministro, que para esa semana yo solo podía pensar en recuperar a mis padres, no pensé realmente en si quería volver al castillo, también me dejé llevar porque Harry y… y Ron no volverían, - suspiré - creo que fue un error no volver al castillo, estar hoy en el ministerio fue grato, sí, pero me hizo dar cuenta que aún no estoy lista para la responsabilidad… yo…

-Quieres volver al colegio. - terminó el ministros, yo asentí.

-Me cuesta creer, - empezó a decir la profesora McGonagall - que no te consideras preparada para estar en el ministerio, pero estoy más que contenta de aceptarte en el colegio, claro, el ministro debe aprobarlo.

-Hermione, - el ministro se puso serio, empecé a temer que negara mi petición - entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti, sacrificaste mucho para detener a Voldemort. Me duele y conmociona el que no te sientas preparada para trabajar con nosotros, me gustaría saber si existe una forma de convencerte de lo contrario, pero… - negué, estaba segura, Harry tenía razón, Hogwarts era el único lugar en el que podía enderezar mi vida. - entiendo, de ser así creo que no tengo más opción que aceptar lo que me pides y esperar a que cuando salgas del castillo te sientas más preparada para trabajar en el ministerio.

-Yo espero lo mismo, - admití - y Hogwarts es el único lugar que conozco en el que puedo prepararme.

-Dicho esto, - la profesora McGonagall se levantó, la imité, al igual que Kingsley - creo que debo volver al castillo y arreglar todo, la espero mañana para entregarle su horario de clases, - abracé a la profesora, estaba feliz, ella me abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo - no debe perder más clases.

-Mandaré a alguien a comprarle todo el material que necesita para empezar las clases. - Kingley también sonreía - Ahora vaya a casa y arregle su equipaje, el tren sale a las cinco y no tiene mucho tiempo.

Salí directo a los ascensores, le conté todo a Harry, luego fui a casa, tome un pergamino.

 _Querido Ron, me pediste seguir en contacto y estoy más que feliz de hacerlo. Te extraño. Volveré al castillo, ya el ministro y McGonagall aceptaron, parto esta noche. Creo que es el mejor lugar para enderezar mi vida. Fue idea de Harry. Por favor, cuidate, escríbeme y espero verte en navidad._

 _Un beso, tu Hermy._

Tenía un pequeña lechuza en la que envié la carta.

Corrí a mi closet, tome el baúl y empecé a llenarlo de ropa y materiales para las clases.

Volvería al castillo.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba terminando de cerrar el baúl cuando una lechuza entró en la sala. Era una carta con el sello de Hogwarts. Mi corazón se acelero un poco, no me esperaba esto. Mis manos temblaban cuando me acerqué al animal, eran nervios o emoción, la verdad había pasado bastante desde que una lechuza con el sello del colegio llegara a mi casa, las últimas veces fueron en La Madriguera, porque sí, consideraba ese pequeño, pero como cómodoAPARTAMENTO como mi hogar, me había sentido segura en él en los últimos meses, quería escribirle al ministro a ver si me dejaban el apartamento.

Tomé la carta de la pata de la hermosa lechuza negra, le di un poco de comida que había en un plato pequeño junto a la ventana. La abrí con cuidado y leí la hermosa caligrafía de la carta, conocía muy bien la letra.

 _"Querida señorita Granger, lamento informarle que el tren que iba partir a las cinco de la tarde de hoy con destino al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería no podrá salir de la estación debido a un fallo técnico en el mecanismo del tren, pido disculpas por el inconveniente,. Le recomiendo utilizar otro medio para llegar al castillo y esperamos que se reúna con nosotros a la hora de la cena._

 _Sin más que decir. Un fuerte abrazo,_

 _Profesora Minerva McGonagall"_

Suspire sonoramente, estaba bastante ilusionada por volver al tren, aunque la idea de estar todo el camino sola, sin Ron o Harry, me apagaban un poco, pero igual volvería al castillo, así que no se había perdido nada.

Tome el baúl, lo hechicé para que entrara en mi bolso de mano. Era el mismo hechizo que había usado dias antes de la Fleur y Bill para guardar las cosas de Harry y Ron, provisiones y esas cosas, no lo había usado desde entonces.

Cerré todas las ventanas de la casa. Me despedí del hermosoAPARTAMENTO y salí de él. No me encontré con ninguno de mis vecinos, eso estuvo bien. Salí a la calle y vi el movimiento del mundo muggle, del mundo al que una vez creí pertenecer, el mundo de mis padres, de mi familia antes de Hogwarts, uno mundo que se volvía cada vez más aburrido. Caminé un par de cuadras hasta estar en un callejón más despejado, la avenida principal estaba lleno de carros y muggles caminando de un lugar a otro, chicos saliendo de clases para entrar a un bar y madres atareadas que corrían a buscar a sus hijos, iban a ser las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando alcé la varita en el callejón. A los pocos minutos, el autobús mágico de tres plantas, pintado de un renovado color morado, apareció en la esquina del callejón. Nunca lo había usado, pero conocía la experiencia de Harry, la idea de subirme a él me aterraba un poco, pero no conocía el camino a Hogsmade, así que no me atrevía ir en escoba, tampoco me atrevía a aparecerme.

El autobús se tomó su tiempo para estacionar frente a mí. Un chico estaba en la puerta, tenía un sucio traje morado, me sonrió de lado y suspiro cuando por fin se detuvo.

-El _autobús noctámbulo_ empieza su servicio… - se detuvo, se fijó en mí y se quedó callado, parpadeo un par de veces - Bienvenida al _autobús noctámbulo_ , transporte para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y le llevaremos a donde quiera. - luego dijo su nombre, pero lo dijo tan rápido que no lo entendí. - Tiene suerte, hoy Ernie quiso empezar a trabajar temprano. Ernie Prang es el conductor. Adelante.

Dió un paso atrás y me dejó subir, habías sillas dispuestas por toda la primera planta, de los pisos superiores solo pude ver un gran candelabro con muchas velas. Me senté en una de las sillas.

-¿A dónde desea ir? - preguntó el joven.

-A Hogsmade, por favor. - él asintió y se lo repitió a Ernie - ¿cuánto debo pagarles?

-¿Pagarnos? - el joven empezó a reír, rió largo rato antes de proseguir - La llevaremos gratis, señorita Granger, no siempre tenemos la suerte de llevar a una heroína de la guerra en nuestro adorado autobús.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Agradecí. Intenté ver por la ventana, pero el autobús se movía muy rápido y no podía distinguir nada.

-Disculpe que le moleste. - el joven se sentó a mi lado, parecía incómodo - Pero Ernie me pidió que le avisara que buscará y probablemente dejará a varios clientes primero, Hogsmade queda algo lejos, espero no tenga prisa.

-Tranquilo, debo estar para la hora de la cena, tengo tiempo. - eso pareció animarlo, se disculpó de nuevo cuando se levantó.

A los minutos se detuvo a recoger a otro cliente, luego a otro, y los dejó a ambos.

No sabía cuántas veces se había detenido y cuantos clientes se habían montado y bajado, casi parecía que querían tenerme en el autobús, cuando por fin me dejaron en Hogsmade, el autobús ya había cambiado los asientos por camas cuando me baje de él.

Ví el castillo desde lejos, se veía hermoso y luminoso. Ya el cielo estaba obscuro, casi como la primera vez que lo ví hace casi nueve años atrás, las grandes torres, los tejados de piedra que reflejaban la luz de las estrellas, la torre de astronomía se alzaba por sobre todas las demás torres, podía ver el terreno del colegio, un pedazo del bosque, y un árbol que por la distancia se veía pequeño, pero que en realidad era alto y peligroso.

Me aparecí un poco más cerca de la entrada del castillo, aunque no fue mucho, aún tenía mucho por donde caminar.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del terreno del castillos, muchos recuerdos llegaron a mí, me acerqué a la gran reja de la entrada, tuve que empujarla un poco para entrar, pero sentí un hechizo cuando entré, no pasó nada así que seguí.

Caminé por los terrenos hasta la entrada del castillo. Cuando ví el lago, lo primero que llamó mi atención era una gran estatua de marfil que estaba en una esquina alejada, cerca del camino hacía el sauce y la cabaña de Hagrid, sabía que era Dumbledore. Mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco al reconocer sus facciones, tan humanas, casi parecía que voltearía y me saludaría.

Cerca de la entrada había algo que no estaba antes, era una gran placa de hierro, me acerque con cuidado y una lágrima se me escapó cuando entendí lo que era: era una placa de conmemoración a todos aquellos que murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts, mis ojos buscaron el nombre del pelirrojo gemelo que tanto extrañaba, pero su nombre no estaba en la lista, eso me hizo enojar y soltar lágrimas, quería una explicación.

Por fin llegué a la entrada, vi las luces del Gran Comedor prendidas, sonreí, había llegado a tiempo. Cuando moví la puerta vi a la profesora McGonagall esperándome, sonriente.

-¡Hermione! - saludó.

-¡Profesora! - la abracé.

-Supe que había llegado desde que pusiste un pie en los terrenos del castillo, ¿cómo llegaste?

-Tomé el autobús, - respondí - es lindo volver. Sentí hechizo cuando lo pase del todo.

-Ven, vamos al salón para que te cambies, deja tu baúl ahí, están por venir los alumnos.

Entramos al Gran Comedor, las cuatro mesas de las cuatro casas estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre. Velas flotaban en el aire, las paredes no tenían ningún adorno. Todo estaba igual que siempre. Cuando iba a preguntar por el nombre de mi amigo la profesora me hizo pasar por la puerta que está a un lado de la mesa de profesores, pasar por un pequeño y entrar al salón.

La profesora habló muy rápido, con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que mi baúl saliera de mi bolso y lo dejó sobre una mesa, pero antes de poder preguntar, salió del salón, a los segundos volvió y me entregó un pergamino.

-Este fue el discurso que dió el sombrero al inicio de las clases. Me gustaría que lo leyeras.

Tome el pergamino y la profesora volvió a salir. Suspire. Y pensar que Ginny me comparaba con McGonagall en ocasiones, solté una risa involuntaria.

Me vestía en silencio rápidamente, el murmullo empezó a llegar del Gran Comedor. Tome el pergamino y leí el discurso.

El sombrero habló de las segundas oportunidades, de los nuevos comienzos y de reencontrarnos y aceptarnos. Mencionó que debíamos olvidar las enemistades y tender la mano en amistad, que este podría ser un año para probar nuevas expectativas, después de todo, era una oportunidad para empezar de cero.

Fue un discurso emotivo y el mensaje llegó a cada célula de mi cuerpo, por esa razón volvía al castillo, para reencontrarme, para aceptarme, para empezar de cero y entender sí debía estar con Ron. Tomaría los consejos del sombrero.

La puerta del salón se abrió y supe que era mi momento para salir, empecé a caminar, al principio no entendía lo que decía la directora, luego llegó claro a mi oidos.

-... es para mí un honor darle la bienvenida a Hermione Jane Granger, quien volverá a estudiar con nosotros en este año.

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar, salí al Gran Comedor y con tranquilidad, me sentí abrumada por lo aplausos y ver a todos los chicos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de pie aplaudiendo, a los fantasmas del castillo aplaudiendo, incluso algunos alumnos de Slytherin y todos los profesores.

Camine hasta estar frente a la mesa de profesores, sonreí abiertamente y me sonroje. Voltee a ver a Hagrid y le vi llorando. Me reí. Mire a las mesas y no pude evitar ver a cuatro chicos de Slytherin que aplaudían cortésmente, cuatro personas que jamás pensé que haría algo similar en su vida: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Pansy lo hacía de forma burlona, pero los otros tres chicos no, me pareció extraño, pero igual sonreí. En la mesa de los leones vi a Dennis Creevey, el hermano menor de Collin, busqué a su hermano, pero recordé que también había muerto en la batalla. Luego vi a Ginny y sin pensarlo caminé hasta donde estaba, casi al final de la mesa, y la abracé, empecé a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas de felicidad, nadie pareció notarlo, pero Ginny me abrazó fuerte y me consoló.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sentí lo mismo cuando llegué, tranquila, todo está bien.

McGonagall mandó a todos a sentar y dió inicio al banquete. Me serví un poco de puré, pero fue mecánico.

-Es bueno verte, Hermione. - saludó Neville apartando a un chico que estaba sentado frente a mí.

-¡Neville! - sonreí - lo mismo digo, ¿cómo van las clases?

-Ahora mejor que regresaste, - rió - muy poco chicos de nuestro año regresaron, bueno… de los que quedaron vivos. Además todos me tratan extraño por lo que pasó en la guerra…

-Neville es nuestra súper-estrella. - comentó Ginny - Todos están intimidados porque enfrentó al Tenebroso.

-Y Ginny es muy popular, es la novia de Harry y la capitana del equipo de Quidditch, la buscadora… pero principalmente es por lo de Harry. - agregó Neville divertido.

Y así, poco a poco me pusieron al día.

-¿Cómo se está portando Malfoy? - pregunté cuando estábamos en el postre.

-Bien, es el mejor prefecto que tiene el castillo. - comentó Neville como si nada - algunos le temen, otros lo tratan con cuidado, pero en general la gente le respeta, era un mortífago pero…

-Solo los más chicos le paran a eso. - terminó Ginny - Su familia está acabada, la mansión Malfoy estaba vacía y el poco respeto que le queda lo está sabiendo mantener. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad, - suspiré - fue uno de los pocos que aplaudió de los de Slytherin…

Y los consejos del sombrero volvieron a mí.


End file.
